


When Lena realized just how hardcore her girlfriend and her family is

by Frog_that_writes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nongraphic violence, don't worry this isn't angsty, injuries, its basically just lena appreciating her her hardcore as hell gf, lena is not a shadow, rated due to langauge, the duck family is wild, this is vague and is really just me practicing how to describe fighting styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Lena gets roped into going on an adventure with the Duck family, and notices something about her girlfriend.





	When Lena realized just how hardcore her girlfriend and her family is

Lena loved Webby, she really did. The two had started dating as soon as they managed to get Lena back into a solid form again, and they were both extremely happy to be dating each other. 

Because of this, Lena was willing to go along with all sorts of Duck family oddities.

But man, was it taking some getting used to.

Living on the streets your entire life with an abusive shadow aunt as your only family does wonders to toughen you up, but fighting against an army of mutant ghost  _ things  _ in an underwater cave was some next level shit. She had no idea why she agreed to do this.

Well, okay, it was because she had been officially living in the manor for nearly a month now, and had yet to leave on one of their dumb little adventures and she was starting to get bored bothering Beakley and Donald while they were gone. Plus Webby has the worst puppy dog eyes and her resolve is not as good as she likes to pretend it is.

So yeah. Underwater cave? Sure, no problem she can do that. Lena DeSpell doesn’t back down from something as small as that. She had no problem keeping up with the others in the rather hard to navigate dark area. She had lived in the bottom of an amphitheater underwater all her life for god’s sake. It was fine.

And then some glowy slimy things latched onto Louie and all hell broke loose.

It was astonishing to watch everyone immediately switch from peacefully swimming to fighting whatever the hell those were. In fact, she’s pretty sure Webby didn’t even blink when she heard Louie scream, and instead used her moment from turning around to go straight into a roundhouse kick that landed square on what she assumed was the things face. Her girlfriend was hardcore.

Lena got in a few good hits as well of course, she may not have been adventuring before but she did still have a fighter's instinct, even if her’s was more of the “dodge dodge run away quickly foe is bigger can’t win this fight” kind than the triplets, Webby’s and Scrooge’s which seemed to be more of the “aw hell yeah gonna fuck up some mutant ghosts today.”

After the fighting was over and the last of the monsters were a puddle of weird glowing goop on the cave floor she noticed the effects their different fighting styles had had. 

She was all about avoiding getting the brunt of every hit. It meant it took her twice as long and much more energy to take someone down, but it also meant she didn’t have to worry about getting hurt. For the most part, it seemed the guys all did the same thing.

Webby was the complete opposite.

She wildly threw herself into every encounter, swinging her fists and kicking in a way that was obviously meant to take everyone down as soon as possible. She obviously focused enough to make sure she was hitting vital spots, but that was about the extent of thought she put into fighting. It was all instinct for her, in a way that screamed that she had been trained to be ruthless in a battle, injuries be damned. She only stopped to breath and think once she was sure everything was calm again. 

She was still scanning the area when Lena noticed the huge gash on her wing.

“Holy shit Webby! Are you okay?” Scrooge glowered at her for her language while the triplets, being a few years younger than the girls and thinking cussing was the coolest thing in the world, just grinned.

“Huh?” Webby glanced at herself confused before noticing the injury. “Oh yeah I’m fine!” She laughed. “It’s just a scratch, but the water makes it look like there’s a lot more blood than there is.”

“So you’re saying the salt water doesn’t sting at all?” Lena asked skeptically.

“A little?” She shrugged. “I don’t really notice injuries that are this small.”

“Ey that does look rather bad though lass. You alright to continue on?” Scrooge asked.

“Definitely! Besides, I’m pretty sure one of those things got their claws into Louie pretty bad, which is way worse than my little scratch.” She nodded her head at the boy.

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Owwww it hurts!” Louie moaned belatedly.

“I knew you were just faking having a low pain tolerance! You feel completely fine right now don’t you?” Huey accused. 

Lena shook her head as they started swimming again while the triplets continued to bicker. The Duck family was definitely something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this, it means a lot when you do.  
> I want to start writing more ducktales, but I'm not really sure where to start, so I decided some hardcore lesbians fighting monsters in an underwater cave would be cool.


End file.
